theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gen Asagiri
Gen Asagiri (あさぎりゲン Asagiri Gen) is an enemy turned ally of Senku. Originally de-petrified by Tsukasa Shishio, he was sent to find Senku, only to defect to the Kingdom of Science. Ironically, he is the kind of person Tsukasa wished to not revive, a greedy man who cares only about his own desires. He later becomes one of the Five Wise Generals. Info Personality Asagiri is somewhat full of himself and his abilities, taking pride in his status as a magician and a mentalist/psychologist, along with his knowledge of the human psyche. He is outwardly stoic, staying calm even when at spearpoint during his entrance in Ishigami Village. However, this facade seems easily broken through, as seen at his shock when Senku addresses him by name. Despite this, he is revealed to be extremely paranoid (though rightfully so), hiding multiple bags of blood in his clothes in the event he is attacked. He has shown signs of perversion, considering sticking by Tsukasa for the purpose of having a harem and hitting on Kohaku. Regardless, Gen is rather quirky and can often be seen speaking in Pig Latin.3 He tends to be lazy, self absorbed and perverted. He also shows reluctance in participating in the manual labor involved in Senku's experiments (though given how arduous the labor is it is understandable). In addition, as stated by Kohaku in his introduction, he is perfectly capable of lying without a hint of stress or change in expression. While not nearly as intelligent in terms of science compared to Senku, he proves to be his equal and one of his most vital allies due to his ability to understand the human psyche and manipulate people through lies in contrast to Senku's more honest nature. He uses his abilities to promote cooperation and enthusiasm, motivate allies, conduct negotiations and outsmart enemies. He tends to shift between acting as a ditzy airhead when it suits him (such as to avoid work or going into battle) and an intelligent manipulator. he is confident and is shown to have nerves of steel even in the face of death. He is a proud turncoat, openly offering to lie to Tsukasa about Senku's death when he sees his kiln. Gen favors being on the "winning side", although he is also easily swayed by Senku promising him something that appeals to his personal interest. Despite this, he later admits to Senku that he was most likely already won over by Senku's intelligence and ability to move mankind forward. He proves to be loyal to Senku and uses his abilities to help further Senku's plans usually by manipulating people such as promising Minami a special present to get her to relinquish the last bit of de-petrification potion she had to revive Francois and similarly tricking Ryusui into paying a ridiculous amount of money to board the hot air balloon (though they needed him to board due to his excellent piloting skills). He shows a surprisingly strong will and level of endurance, being able to survive a death attack from Magma with proper preparation and still go to the Empire of Might gravely injured to report Senku's death. He was also barely able to keep up with Francois walking to the Ishigami village two days straight (a rather difficult feat without food, water or shoes). He is capable of genuine kindness, at one point creating a telescope as a surprise birthday present for Senku. He also seems to get along decently well with Suika, a child. He seems to not hold grudges, as he is able to work with Magma and manipulate him without fear, despite Magma having once attempted to murder him. On a side note, he has frequently stated his favorite drink is cola and that he cannot handle alcohol. Appearance Asagiri is a slim young man, close to Senku in height. His hair is split between the right half, which is white with the hair reaching his chin, although the left half is short and black. His eyes are baggy has a jagged stone mark running down his left eye in an angled line. He wears an overcoat over a yukata and lacks proper footwear. Story in "Dr. Stone" Prior to the events of Dr. Stone, Gen Asagiri was a famous magician making a debut on TV before he was encased in stone for thousands of years. He met Tsukasa once during an appearance on a psychological magic show. Plot Kingdom of Science Arc He was de-petrified by Tsukasa to look for Senku, Asagiri was initially introduced as Tsukasa's spy, sent to find Senku and report back if he was dead. However, Senku's progress at creating iron prompted an offer to lie about it and allow Senku to fall under his radar once again. Gen stuck around Ishigami village for some time after this, commentating on Senku's attempts to conduct electricity and distracting Magma with magic tricks. However, in his anger at the "sorcerer" in the village and due to mistaking him for Senku, Magma assaults Asagiri and impales him with his spear, Gen only surviving due to the bags of blood hidden under his clothes. In his condition, he asks Senku if he can make him soda, one of the things he misses from the past, and is put out of commission. Asagiri is shown reporting back to Tsukasa, however lying about Senku's survival. Village Games Arc During Chrome's fight with Magma, Asagiri suddenly appears in the midst of the fight before distracting Magma with another trick, convincing him if he moves, his heart would burst; this allows Chrome to secure victory, Asagiri's assistance allowed through a loophole. Kaseki forces him to watch over the water wheel with him. He stumbles on to the cola Senku made for him. Village Origins Arc He informs Senku Tsukasa is sending an army. Vs. Hyoga Arc He manipulates Hyoga's men into attacking during a storm. He officially defects to the Science Kingdom after sabotaging Hyoga's spear. Communications Arc He attempts to convince Empire of Might members to defect using a Lillian Weinberg impression. After defecting Nikki, a Lillian Weinberg fan, decided to coach him to improve his performance. Age of Exploration Arc He and Senku scam Ryusui out of a lot of money. He and Ryusui manage to barter depetrification formula from Treasure Island Arc He is one of the only Perseus members not to be petrified. Abilities As a mentalist, he is deeply intelligent and manipulative, having a large knowledge of the human psyche. He is capable of analyzing and understanding obscure messages or drawings with his great knowledge about the human mind. He is capable of mimicking people's voices to the point of being indiscernible from the original. He is able to decipher Kohaku's message, whereas Senku gave up immediately. He also makes for a very convincing female, with Kohaku stating his only flaw was that he was tall for a lady. He seems to be fluent in both Japanese and English. He responded in English when Ukyo was speaking English through the buried phone in order to conceal their conversation from the others present. Gen also has one current known weakness, which is alcohol. On Sora's Team Gen is usually summoned to missions only to outwit anyone he's able to convince to defect to their side, as well and quickly figuring out who to take down mentally. Gen even managed to convince the Key Pirates to take Charlotte Smoothie after losing on purpose in the first round, to win two rounds to only recruit at least only one Yonko Pirate crew mate. Category:Dr. Stone characters Category:Cowards Category:Smart characters Category:Geniuses Category:Sora's Team Category:Wise characters Category:Home Operatives Category:Ladies Men Category:Characters Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Adults Category:Jerks Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Weak characters Category:Sin of Greed Category:Element of Loyalty/Bravery Category:Iconic characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Cross-dressing characters Category:Calm characters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Tacticians Category:Serious characters Category:Humans Category:Funimation characters Category:Tricksters Category:Magicians